The Beginning of Cabbie
by Liv909
Summary: Basically how Cabbie began. Enjoy, it's a oneshot between Robbie and Cat, happening after the whole 'Cat cutout' incident. Read and review!  D


Robbie and Tori were just celebrating Tori getting her exercise done in 28 seconds when Cat hopped in on her Moon Shoes and saw the cut-outs of herself.

"Uh..." she trailed, technically staring at herself. Robbie blushed and brushed a hand through his short curly afro. "What's going on?" she asked. Robbie stuttered dumbly.

"Uh...uh...these aren't mine!" he blurted, but the he realized he couldn't lie. Especially to the girl he loves. "Well, okay, they are..." he ended. "But...wait, lemme just explain myself, Cat!" he said, wanting to admit his love for the red-headed girl. However, she had hopped out of the room before Robbie could say a word. He sighed, letting his head down and keeping quiet.

~#~#~#~#~#

Robbie paced in his updstairs bedroom staring at the two cut-outs of Cat stuffed in his closet. She discovered the cut-outs on Friday and now it was Saturday. He couldn't get his mind off her. That little kooky red-headed girl that had been bouncing on Moon Shoes was stuck in his brain and he couldn't shake her. He tried not talking to her, actually he hadn't and she didn't either. It was awkward between the two of them. Despite that, Robbie still couldn't shake her. Not even when he spent extra time around the guys, Jade and Tori.

That's when he made up his mind: he was going over to Cat's house. He left Rex on his bed (to much of Rex's disappointment) and hurried downstairs to his old car. When interrogated by his mother, Robbie just said he was going over to Cat's house and jumped in his car. Quickly, he puttered over there and stopped outside the houe. He stayed inside the car for a moment, just rehearsing on what he was going to say to Cat. He wasn't used to just telling every girl he met he loved them. Cat was different. Cat was special. He knew what he was going to say.

Robbie got up and walked up to the porch, knocking on the door. Luckily, Cat's brother answered. The eighteen year old boy stood at the door, scratching at his pimples and greasy long blonde hair. Robbie introduced himself nervously and the kid nodded. "Oh, you're the kid Cat always talks about with the funny puppet? We just thought she was making it up so we told the doctors to up her medicines. Whoops. I'll go get Cat for you." he turned his head and looked up the steps. "Cat! Robbie's here for you!" he bellowed.

Robbie swelled with joy as Cat hurried down the stairs, smiling, "Oh, hey Robbie!" she exclaimed. She pushed her brother out of the way and leaned out the door, "You wanna walk outside?" Robbie nodded and the two walked down the sidewalk. Well, Cat was actually skipping and giggling. Robbie was laughing, trying to keep up with her. When the sidewalk curved, and they reached the corner, Robbie reached out to her.

"Hey, Cat?" he asked, stopping her gently. She turned.

"Mmm?"

"I want to talk to you about something." Robbie took a deep breath. This was big. Wow. "Uh," he scratched his curly head. _No, Robbie! Don't be a weenie! _he thought to himself. "I wanted to tell you something I've wanted to tell you for a while. I was originally going to sing it in a song but Rex said that was too girly. Um, sit on this bench here." Robbie offered, stalling some time. Cat sat on the bench and stared at Robbie as he kneeled in front of her. "Caterina Valentine." he started. She giggled, hearing her full name, "Ever since I met you at Hollywood Arts, you've taken my breath away. Your red hair. Your bubbly personality. Your smile. Your laugh. Everything about you made me fall head over heels in love with you. I love you and I want to spend my days with you." he interrupted her quickly, "don't worry! I'm not asking you to marry me. I just want to know if you'll be my girlfriend."

Cat nodded vigorously and hugged Robbie, "Oh, Robbie! Of course I'll be your girlfriend! But uh, what about Rex? Like if we kiss, will he get mad?" Robbie chuckled at Cat's strange question.

"He'll probably make fun of us when he's around but otherwise, ignore him. Oh! Also..." he pulled a ring out of his pocket. "This is a promise ring. This will bind our promise of our love to each other and our undying faithfulness. I have one and you have one. So there! I topped Beck!" he said joyfully. Cat slipped the ring on her left ring finger and laughed.

"Haha. I saw this at the Quick-E Mart in Calabasas when we were finding that ice cream for the Ke$ha contest..." she laughed. Robbie blushed and grabbed her hand, leading her silently down the sidewalk.


End file.
